dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Saiyan Blood
I just so happened to find a really cool video for this. I figured I can't be the only one who was wondering what it sounded like, so here. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426183134/goatcity/images/6/6c/Kitteh.gif ᴡɪᴛʜɪn ʏᴏᴜʀ 15:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Other Vegeta Theme Song Saiyan Blood isn't the only Vegeta Character Song available. Here are the others. 1. Bejiita sama no Oryouri Jigoku / Prince Vegeta's Hell Cooking by Ryo Horikawa Lyrics: temeera kakugo shagaree kono BEJIITA-sama ga tabburi to ryouri shite yaruze!! mazu wa KYABETSU da, mijin kiri koppamijin ni shite yaruze!! (zakkuri zakkuri zakkuzaku) tsugi wa kisama da ninjin YAROU! ningen mite ena sono namae mattaku fuzaketa YAROU daze kisama no kumi nya HEDO ga deru!! fuhahahahahahaha fuhahahahahahaha daga sore mo, ima no ORE ni wa tsuuyou shinee! saaa, yukkuri to kawa o haide BAKIBAKI ni kizande yaruze!! (BAKI BAKI BAKKIBAKI) oo, tsugi wa niku daa! ii TSUYA shiteru jya nee ka shinsen na YAROU o miru to mune ga taka nattekya garuze! saa PAWAA o shuuchuu sase 200g ichiki koma kiri daa! (ZUTA ZUTA ZUTTATA ZUTTATTATTA) youshi, kokorade IMO ni chousen da! DEKOBOKO shiyagatte bake no kawa hinmuite yaruze! (TSURU TSURU TSURU TSURU NEBA NEBA NEBA NEBA) namaiki na YAROU daze! (SURI SURI SURI SURI DORO DORO DORO DORO) tegozurase yagaru ze! subette mo kayukute mo koko de makecha nara nee saigo made SURI orose ORE no MENTSU ni kakete! HAAHAAHAAHAA HAAHAAHAAHAA saa, nokori no YAROU domo ichi moudajin ni shite yaruze!! ko ni mizu o bukkake! KASU to tamago mo buchi komi! SHOUGA mo iretara hikkaki mawashite yaree!! MAZE MAZE sakki no YAROU domo mo GUCHAGUCHA ni MECHAKUCHA ni maze aseru ato wa teppan no ue de jikkuri yaki agete yaru dake sa (JYUUJYUUJYUU) SOUSU ni aonori okaka de todomeda! douda, maittaka!! fuhahahahahahaha fuhahahahahahaha BATORU mo saa, kuchi o ookiku agete kore de itadakidaze!!! OUTO ike nee, MAYONEEZU mo wasurenjya nee ze! English Translation: Now, you better get good and ready I, the Lord Vegeta, Shall cook a-plenty! First of all, the cabbage, chop it finely Smash it into atoms for me! (chop it up, chop it up, chop, chop it up) You're next, you bastard carrot! That name of yours sounds like the word for "humans" Small, completely spineless bastard Your bitter taste makes one puke! Ha ha ha ha ha ! But that tack won't work against me! Now, slowly peel off all of the skin Reveal, reveal, let's carve it up! (Reveal, reveal, reveal, reveal) Ooooh, next we have the meat of a pig! Ah, it is so well glazed Now you watch the fresh bastard Violently throbbing chest, great garnish! Now, concentrate all your power 200g in one gulp is all there is to a coma! (Ragged, Ragged, Ragged, Ragged-ged-ged-aaah) Alright, the challenge is with the yam! Why you, putting on a rough exterior and all that I'm going to strip that skin of yours! (Slipp'ry, Slipp'ry, Slipp'ry, Slipp'ry, Sticky, Sticky, Sticky, Sticky) You naughty bastard! (Scrub it, Scrub it, Scrub it, Scrub it, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty, Dirty) Twirl your hand to finish it right off! You're oh so slippery and make me itch But you won't defeat me Till the end I'll scrub you out I'd bet my honor on it! (breathing heavily) Now, you blasted left-over scraps I'll round each of you up to the last piece! Mix the water in with the flour! Stuff in some Tenkasu and egg yolks! Drop in some shredded ginger And mix! (Mix mix mix) And you bastards a while ago, oh so, so sloppy Mix them all in one big mess Then just cook them up on an iron plate slowly, carefully (Sizzle, Sizzle, Sizzle) And for the finishing touch, green seaweed in sauce with Okaka! How now, have you had enough already! Ha ha ha ha ha! The Okonomiyaki Battle is over Now, open your mouth wide This is the peak of perfection! Oh blast it, I just completely forgot the mayonaise! 2. Saiyan Blood by Ryo Horikawa 贵様が谁であろうと Kisama ga dare de arou to 俺には決して敵わないOre ni wa kesshite kanawanai I am the prince of Saiyan 憶えとくがいいOboetoku ga ii どんなに打ちのめされてもDonna ni uchinomesarete mo 誇りは決して砕けない Hokori wa kesshite kudakenai I am the prince of Saiyan 俺がナンバーワンOre ga Nanbaa Wan 闘うたび　傷つくたびに　Higher ,Tatakau tabi　Kizutsuku tabi ni　Higher 強くなってゆくTsuyokunatte yuku 戦闘種族　それが俺の血さSentou shuzoku　Sore ga ore no chi sa ★ Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 闘うために生まれたぜTatakau tame ni umareta ze Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 伝説は今俺になるDensetsu wa ima ore ni naru 願いはひとつだけさNegai wa hitotsu dake sa 永遠に闘える命Eien ni tatakaeru inochi I am the prince of Saiyan 宇宙を手にUchuu o te ni いい気になるなカカロットIi ki ni naru na Kakarotto 貴様は下級戦士だKisama wa kakyuu senshi da I am the prince of Saiyan クズ共と俺は違うKuzu-domo to ore wa chigau こんなパワーじゃKonna pawaa ja こんなスピードじゃないぜKonna supiido ja nai ze 強くなってゆくTsuyokunatte yuku 超えてみせるぜ　俺は何処までもKoete miseru ze　Ore wa doko made mo Saiyan blood!!! Get you down! Get you down! 非情さだけがルールだぜHijousa dake ga ruuru da ze Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! 純粋な悪　研ぎ澄ませJunsui na aku　Togisumase 俺は俺しか超えられないOre wa ore shika koerarenai それが運命Sore ga unmei 孤独な星でかまわないKodoku na hoshi de kamawanai ただ光れTada hikare Saiyan blood!! Get you down! Get you down! 俺の前に立ちたいならOre no mae ni tachitai nara Saiyan blood!! Beat you down! Beat you down! すべてを捨てて立つがいいSubete o sutete tatsu ga ii ★ Repeat 3. Janjaka MY WAY - by hanaoka Sakichi lyrics: Janjaka MY WAY EVERYBODY COME ON! Hirake! Yuuki no tamatebako Janjaka MY WAY Sorosoro honki Iku ze! Seigi no hanare waza Arashi ga kuru kumo wo hikitsurete Taiyou oitsumeru Kimi no namida nuguttemiseru ze Ame ni naru mae ni Mune no oku ni ah-han ah-han Shimatta honki Furuiokoshi ah-han ah-han Hikare POWER *Janjaka MY WAY EVERYBODY COME ON! Hirake! Yuuki no tamatebako Janjaka MY WAY Sorosoro honki Iku ze! Seigi no hanare waza Shouganai ze tamaranai ze Atsui haato ha Jin Jin Jin Kaze ga unaru daichi wo furuwase Doshaburi ame ga furu Megetari nante joudan kitsui ze Shouri ha kakujitsu Ashita ha kitto ah-han ah-han P-kan hareru Kimi no egao ah-han ah-han Yakusoku suru Janjaka MY WAY EVERYBODY SHINING! Kanashimi nante buttobase Janjaka MY WAY Masumasu honki Tsukame! Shouri no ekusutashii Metta nai ze tomaranai ze Moeru haato ha Jin Jin Jin ~Namida no ato ni tsuzuku ashita ha Kyou yori mo mabushii hazu sa OH BABY LET'S GO! BURNING YOUR HEART~ *Repeat 4. Koi no Nazo Nazo by Kuko and Tricky Shirai Lyrics: *Koi no NAZONAZO Jounetsu no NAZONAZO Mawari-tsuzukeru hoshi no ue de Aa Koi no NAZONAZO Kokoro to kokoro kasane Saa Sagashi ni _yukou *Yes The mysteries of love The mysteries of passion Hearts join together on the world that goes on turning Yes The mysteries of love So let's go look for it LOVE BE LAVE DA LA! Marude o-maji nai mitai LOVE DO LAVE BE LA! Sou sa Koi wa mahou sa Oshiete anata (What is love) amai himitsu Keshite hitori ja kotae mitsukaranai LOVE BE LAVE DA LA! You don't look like your serious LOVE DO LAVE BE LA! Yes love is magic I'll tell you (What is love) a sweet secret And there's no way you'll find the answer alone **Aa Koi no NAZONAZO Nante suteki na NAZONAZO Ai no sekai ni tabi wo shiyou Boku wa bara ni natte Watashi wa chou ni natte Saa Issho ni yukou!! **Yes The mysteries of love Oh such wonderful mysteries Let's make a journey to the world of love I'm your flower and you're my butterfly So together we go!! LOVE BE LAVE DA LA! Watashi dake ni sasayaite LOVE DO LAVE BE LA! Kimi dake ni sasageyou Yakusoku shite ne (Love magic) Yubikiri shite Koyoi tokei wa futari no tame ni mawaru LOVE BE LAVE DA LA! Whisper these words only to me LOVE DO LAVE BE LA! I dedicate them only to you Promise me (Love magic) Cross your fingers Tonight the hands of time will turn only for us Tokimeku mune mo atsui karada mo Sono hohoemi mo kagayaku asu mo Utaitaku naru Konna omoi mo Odori-dashitai Konna kibun mo Beating hearts Warm bodies That smile The shining tomorrow I feel like singing these thoughts out I feel like dancing on these feelings 5. Memories Yatsu no Inai yo by Hironobu Kageyama Lyrics: Miageta yozora ni shuutingu sutaa Kagayakiafurete kita Yatsu wa ima doko de nani wo shite iru no ka Chikai wo mune ni himesagashite iru Asa ni nareba sekai wo miwatashi Chikara wo motomere hashiri-hajimete 'ru ze Yoru ga kuru to ano tatakai no hi Unmei no deai wo Hoshi to katari Me wo tojiru Yatsu no inai yozora no memoriizu Koe ni wa dasenai ronrii haato Omoi ga afurete kita Nikurashii yatsu to itsu mo omotte 'ta Ano egao mo ima wa natsukashikute Asa ga kureba chihei wo nirande Nikushimi koe ima chikara wo nigirishimeru Yoru ni naru to ano nakama to no hi Yume no you na toki wo Tsuki to katari asa ga kuru made Yatsu no inai yozora no memoriizu 6. Ai wa BARAADO no you ni ~Bejiita no Teema~ by Shin Oya Lyrics and translation Konna chiisana wakusei o Inochi o kakete mamorinuku Omae no sugata miru tabi ni Baka na YATSU da to omotteta This small planet And its lives, I'm starting to hold fast to them In the journey that I saw your body I thought you were an idiot Naze? Muri o shouchi de Naze? Kizutsuki nagara Kyou mo aku ni tachimukau no ka Why? Accepting impossibilities Why? While wounded, Again today, I stand face-to-face with evil Kaze no naka de ame no naka de Omae no koe ga mune no oku narihibiku BARAADO no you ni Ai no tame ni yume no tame ni PURAIDO sae mo nagesutete ore mo mata Tatakau no darou mayoi nagara Within the wind, and within the rain, Your voice echoes in the innermost part of my heart Like a ballade For love and for dreams Again I, who casts away even my pride, Am lost while I battle Hagane no kabe o yabuite mo Kyodai na yama o kowasete mo Honto no tsuyosa ja nai koto Shitte iru no wa omae dake I escape the walls of steel again I break the gigantic mountain again It's not about the true power Only you doing it Naze? Kitaeta waza mo Naze? Atsui BATORU mo Sugita ato wa munashii no darou Why? A trained for technique Why? The heated battle After exceeding it, I am a void Kaze no asa mo ame no yoru mo Omae ga kureru hohoemi wa atatakai BARAADO no you ni Ai no tame ni yume no tame ni Soshite mebaeta yuujou ni ore wa tada Subete sasage you omae to nara Morning of the wind, night of the rain The smile that I give to you is warm Like a ballade For love and for dreams And in this sprouted friendship I am the only one If only I could consecrate everything Kaze no naka de ame no naka de Omae no koe ga mune no oku narihibiku BARAADO no you ni Ai no tame ni yume no tame ni PURAIDO sae mo nagesutete ore mo mata Tatakau no darou mayoi nagara Within the wind, and within the rain, Your voice echoes in the innermost part of my heart Like a ballade For love and for dreams Again I, who casts away even my pride, Am lost while I battle7. Cool Cool Dandy lyrics and translation: Ore ga yukeba Inazuma ga hashiru Ore ga shabereba Taichi ga furuedasu If I go Lightning shall strike If I speak The earth shall tremble Ore ga omoeba Asa ga yoru ni naru Ore ga sawareba Gareki ga hikari-dasu If I think Morning shall turn into night If I touch them The stones shall start gleaming Mamonaku tsume ga Omae no senaka ni Shiranu ma ni kui konde yuku darou Before you know it Claws will be Eating at your back *Cool Cool Dandy Ore no koto Powerful Dandy Ho-ho - Ho-ho - Ho-hoo Cool Cool Dandy Yume wa nai Saa Ima sugu kiero! *Cool Cool Dandy That is I Powerful Dandy Ho-ho - Ho-ho - Ho-hoo Cool Cool Dandy There are no dreams So Get lost! Ore ga mezasu wa Kagirinai kouya Ore ga nozomu wa Dare mo inai sekai What I seek Endless wilderness What I wish A world where no one lives Akumade hayaku Omae no shintai ga Shiranu ma ni Toke-dashite yuku darou Faster than anything Before you know it Your body will be Melting away **Cool Cool Dandy Ore no koto Powerful Dandy Ho-ho - Ho-ho - Ho-hoo **Cool Cool Dandy That is I Powerful Dandy Ho-ho - Ho-ho - Ho-hoo Cool Cool Dandy Cool Cool Dandy Rekishi sae Oh! Ima sugu kaero Cool Cool Dandy Cool Cool Dandy Even history Oh! Change it right now! *repeat **repeat *repeat **repeat Cool Cool Dandy Powerful Dandy Cool Cool Dandy Yume wa nai Saa Ima sugu kiero! Cool Cool Dandy Powerful Dandy Cool Cool Dandy There are no dreams So Get lost!